


The Taking of Will Graham

by MayorBear6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cannibalism, Crying, Empathy, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Prisoner Will Graham, Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suits, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorBear6/pseuds/MayorBear6
Summary: Hannibal Lecter gets tired and bored of his current lifestyle... It's too easy! So Hannibal decides it's time to make some changes and begins messing with the FBI, starting by taking one of their precious empath agents from right under their nose. It's only supposed to go on long enough for Hannibal to send them his body in pieces, but something strange happens: Hannibal becomes enthralled with him and starts yearning for his approval, and sets about making Will fall in love with him, however he can.Eventual Smut, and lots of non-con elements. PLEASE BE CAREFUL!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE look at the tags! First time writing Hannigram, and first time trying to write smut as well, so be advised.

The first thing he noticed was his pounding head. This wasn’t unusual for him, but it was unusual that when he reached over to grab the Aspirin, he felt a sharp tug on his wrist along with a pinch. His eyes opened quickly, and he froze in shock and horror. There was a pair of silver handcuffs connecting him to a 4 poster bed frame. Will quickly forced his eyes shut and began thinking about what was going on. 

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bed, the soft sound of his dogs snoring settling his mind enough for him to drift off. Now, here he was, on an unfamiliar bed, handcuffs keeping him from moving. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? Before he could go down that line of questioning any further, he heard a quiet shuffling coming from his left. His eyes bolted open and he was met with a man. He was wearing the nicest suit Will had ever seen, and had an unsettling smile on his face.

“Ah, Mr. Graham. I’m so pleased you’ve awoken! I was beginning to worry that I had put too much melatonin in your coffee from last night. Such a slip-up would’ve been entirely unprecedented however, so I suppose it only makes sense that you’re here now. Ah, but I forget myself. How rude I’ve been. Hello Will. My name is Hannibal Lecter. I’m the man you’ve been looking for. I’m your ‘Chesapeake Ripper’ as the press has decided to call me,” Hannibal said, maintaining the smug look of superiority. Will was silent.

“Oh come now Mr. Graham, I’m sure you’ve got some questions for me, so please… I’m all ears” Hannibal quipped.

“Alright,” Will said skeptically. “Umm… Where am I?” At this, Hannibal sighed dramatically. 

“Why is that always the first question? Why can’t people be more interesting? I suppose I did promise to answer your questions, so I’ll tell you. You’re in my basement currently. Your next question is probably ‘why am I here’, so I’ll go ahead and tell you that as well. My current agenda has become… tedious. I’ve decided to spice things up a bit and initiate a discussion with the FBI. You, of course, were the only real threat to me with your empathy, so I figured I could kill 2 birds with one stone.”

Will sat and stared at the strange man, Hannibal Lecter he had said. He closed his eyes and began to compare what he had already known about the Chesapeake Ripper and compare it to the man that sat before him claiming to be said Ripper.

“So where did you attend medical school?” Will finally asked. This question got him a true smile, and the man stood up from his chair.

“Johns Hopkins. I am pleased you asked that. Now, I really must be off, I have a patient coming in soon, and I cannot be late. Unfortunately, I must sedate you again so that I can unhook you and allow you to stretch your legs, so farewell for now Good Will,” Hannibal said before leaning over and quickly injecting him with a clear liquid. 

Will fought the urge to close his eyes as long as he could, managing to get a small glimpse of Hannibal opening the long closet beside the chair he had originally sat at before his eyes betrayed him and closed.


	2. Will Attempts Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal prepares a meal, but Will decides to be rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, but hints at it near the end.

Hannibal noticed Will fighting sleep, and had to turn away to keep the boy from seeing his smug, but indulgent smile. He opened the closet up, and pulled out the collar and leash, smiling at the irony, since Will owned many dogs and probably had very similar equipment, and even used it in a similar way. 

Hannibal made his way over to the boy, who had fallen into a peaceful sleep, and locked the collar into place. He then got the leash and turned the magnetic locking system on, so he would only be able to move far enough to reach the few things Hannibal had left for him. He had kidnapped him, but he wasn’t cruel, and especially wasn’t rude, so a small toilet and sink were in the corner of the room, along with a small assortment of books he believed the profiler would enjoy, and a small table and chair set where he could eat the food Hannibal planned on providing. 

Hannibal unlocked the cuffs, and made sure there were no serious injuries (as suspected, he had done a fine job in making sure that he wouldn’t be harmed excessively) and rubbed some cream on his wrist, as a sign of goodwill. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the boy’s repulsive, yet oddly endearing cologne. He managed to make himself walk out of the room, and closed and locked the door behind him. Hannibal straightened himself up before walking up the wooden stairs to begin meal preparation. He wasn’t lying to Will, he did have a client coming in later, but since it was still early afternoon, he had a few hours and figured he should use his time wisely now that he had another person to keep alive. 

Once he reached the kitchen, Hannibal put his “Kiss the Cook” apron on and rolled up his sleeves. He began to prepare the heart that had been sitting in his fridge since the morning. He had realized that he would need to stock up on food now that he would be feeding another mouth, and figured that he should probably host another dinner party just to keep up appearances. 

After about an hour of cooking, he was finished with his tartar, he just had to plate it for his guest. He decided to take it down to him now and hope that he was just waking up, for he didn’t want the profiler to hurt himself in an attempt to escape, but the precipice of consciousness would allow him to eat his food while it was still hot. No matter what state the boy was in currently, Hannibal would insure that he ate the whole meal. He was skinny enough as it was, barely enough to be worthwhile to kill and eat. It was only courteous.

Hannibal opened the door to the basement, and walked slowly down the stairs, making sure his footsteps were quiet, but loud enough that if the boy was awake, he’d be able to hear Hannibal heading down to him. 

Hannibal finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and unlocked the door to the ‘guest room’ the profiler was currently occupying. As he opened the door, it became apparent that the profiler was awake and at least somewhat unhappy with his current predicament. He saw that the man had buried himself in the sheets, and it became increasingly obvious that he had already seen everything around him.

“Are you here to kill me now? Eat me like you did all of your other victims?” The blob of sheets on the bed asked.

“Ah, dear Will. I’m so glad you’re awake. At this current moment, I have no intention of eating you, as you so elegantly put it, I’ve just come to deliver your lunch. I have some tea as well, or coffee if you’d prefer, but I do believe that tea would be better for you at the present moment,” Hannibal mentioned. Hannibal saw a mess of curls appear from under the sheets.

“If you have no plans to eat me, why am I here?” He asked with obvious confusion.

“Ah, there we go dear Will. A good question! See, I’ve been bored lately. It seems like the FBI gave up on trying to catch me, so I figured if I captured one of their agents, they’d have no choice but to try to find me.” Hannibal smiled smugly, a smile that Will was growing accustomed to, and crossed his leg over top of the other leg, placing his hands on top of his top knee. He had set the tray down on the table, and beckoned to Will to head over to him and have a seat across from him.

“Why should I trust that you haven’t poisoned this food?” Will asked accusingly.

“Oh Wiil, we are going to have to delve into the trust issues you have at some point, but for now, just know that I would never disrespect food in such a manner. Plus, I already told you I had no intention to kill you,” Hannibal finished, motioning to the chair once again.

“Now Mr. Lecter, that’s not quite true,” Will said before he was cut off with a short, “Doctor”.

“What? Will asked.

“It’s Doctor Lecter as you so brilliantly deduced earlier. I would prefer for you to remain polite, or I might have to change your current circumstances. You don’t have to have such elegance, but as I am a man with some morals, I figured I’d give you the benefit of the doubt and think that you were too. Anyways, continue with what you were saying Mr. Graham,” Hannibal motioned with his hand as though giving him permission to speak.

“Alright. I was just trying to say Doctor Lecter, that it was untrue that you already said you wouldn’t kill me. You merely said that you had no intention of eating me, and even that seems to be a fragile line,” Will said.

“Ahh yes, you are correct. My apologies dear Will, I misspoke. I do not plan on harming you at all right now. First, I need to understand you, as you seem to understand me. It’s truly fascinating how close you’ve gotten to me, while still being so far away.” Hannibal gestured once more at the seat in front of him, and this time, Will reluctantly untangled himself from the sheets and walked over to the chair Hannibal had gestured at.

“Thank you Will. Now, for your lunch I’ve prepared a nice tar-tar. I do hope you enjoy it, however, I must insist on feeding it to you myself. I simply can’t trust you with a knife and fork quite yet. Trust must be earned. Here, I’ll cut it up for you,” Hannibal said while delicately cutting the meal into bite-sized portions to make it easier to feed to the captive man. Will took a seat, but looked warily at the food Hannibal had prepared for him.

“What are you trying to make me eat?” Will asked. Hannibal just smiled and said, “Dear Will, I do believe I already told you. It’s tar-tar. Now, just open your mouth for me, and we can do this easily so that I can get on with my daily needs and you can begin trying to find a way out of this. Unfortunately, I don’t believe that you’ll find anything, as I designed this space myself specifically for you.” Hannibal boasted.

“Wait, so does that mean that you haven’t done this before? Kept someone hostage in your basement?” Will asked.

“Very astute observation William,” Hannibal praised. “You are, of course, correct about that. You are the first, and probably only person who I will do this with. You will be the only person I allow to truly see me, for you are the only person I can tell and I know will understand. Well, you’ll at least empathize, won’t you dear Will?” Hannibal pushed the fork out towards Will, who just looked at it, unimpressed.

“I’m not hungry,” He said, just as his stomach decided to rumble loudly.

“It appears that your body doesn’t agree Will. You must eat to keep your strength up. It won’t do to have you waste away on me already.” Hannibal moved the fork slightly closer, and this time, with obvious hesitance, Will accepted the morsel into his mouth. His whole body relaxed with obvious enjoyment as he chewed and swallowed the bite. Hannibal offered him more, and this time he didn’t refuse.

After a bit of time with Will eating from the fork whenever Hannibal offered it to him, he finally finished the food and was given a teacup full of tea. Will drank his tea, finishing it quickly before quickly smashing it, grabbing a shard and attempting to use it to threaten Hannibal. 

Hannibal immediately jumped back away from any danger, and smirked dangerously at Will.

“Come now dear Will, was that really necessary? We were just beginning to form some kind of trust, and you had to go and ruin it by smashing one of my favorite tea cups? Oh well, you live, you learn as I tell my patients.” After finishing this statement, Hannibal quickly rushed forward, subduing Will before he could even realize what was going on. Hannibal restrained him, and forced him onto the bed, his hands forced together behind him as Hannibal added more restraints. His suit had a few small creases, but otherwise, he looked just as put together as he had a moment ago.

“Well then my dear Will. You really thought you were a cunning boy, now didn’t you?” Hannibal smirked as Will started to thrash against his restraints.

“Somehow, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere, don’t you think? Now, I really wasn’t planning on doing this so soon, but obviously you need to be punished for such rudeness. After I clean up this mess, I’ll be punishing you any way I deem fit, which might include some rudeness on my part. As I said, I really was only trying to be civil, but you had to go around ruining whatever sense of trust we had, now didn’t you?” Hannibal tsked, and set about slowly and calmly cleaning up the mess Will had made. He decided to take all of the stuff upstairs, and locked the door behind him, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. That bolt of adrenaline had really excited him, almost as much as killing did, even though there weren’t nearly as permanent of results. 

“This was going to be fun,” Hannibal thought to himself before heading back to exact his punishment.


	3. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets punished. No real smut, but mentions of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't want to read this chapter, it's not essential to the plot, but thanks for reading!

When Hannibal reentered the room, Will was still struggling in his bonds. He had managed to flip himself over so that he was on his stomach, but otherwise, had made no progress. Hannibal smirked to himself.

“Well well well Will. If I’d have known you were so eager for this, I might not have had to drug you before, I could’ve just lured you down here after a date or something. Although, that wouldn’t have worked as well, because then the FBI would know about me more than they already do. Plus, I don’t think I could’ve gotten past your strict ‘heterosexuality’ quickly enough to enact my plans. Since you’ve made it onto your stomach already, I’ll just bind you up a bit more and begin my punishment.” Hannibal walked over to the closet, grabbing the items that he thought he might need.

Hannibal walked back to the bed, and tied Will up elegantly, making it impossible for him to move at all. After he finished, he picked up the small bottle that was next to him and popped the cap. He truly wasn’t planning on doing this so early, but it was the most effective way to break a rebellious streak early. It would hopefully break him emotionally, clearing the way for Hannibal to rebuild him how he wanted, and if it didn’t work, it wouldn’t matter too much for his overall plan. 

Hannibal took all of Will’s clothes off. He hadn’t planned on taking away his clothes yet, but this was necessary for the process. He folded the clothes up and laid them carefully over the chair. Will was complaining, quite loudly, but Hannibal had already tuned him out.

“Now dear Will, I believe in choice usually, but I do believe that it’s in your best interest to wear a gag. This will help to prevent you from losing your voice, but I suppose I’ll leave it up to you.” Hannibal pulled out one of his smaller ball gags, and put it in Will’s eyeline. His eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head.

“Alright Will, but remember that you chose this, in both senses. If you had just listened to me and been a good boy, I wouldn’t be forced to show you your place, and you also just chose to make it more difficult on yourself. I’ll start somewhat easy, with the paddle, but for every indiscretion after this, I will make the punishment more harsh. Do you understand?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Will yelled over his shoulder.

“Dear Will, I do wish you would think before you spoke. That kind of behavior will get you nothing but pain. I’ll let it slide for now, because I truly believe that you didn’t quite understand the circumstances, but from now on, expect no help from me. Now, I’m going to start with a mere 10 hits with my paddle. Afterwards, I will leave you tied up for a while until after my patient leaves, and then I will return and lessen your bindings. From there, you will need to tell me what you’re thinking, and we will begin to dissect your feelings. Understood?”

Will determinedly stared ahead and refused to react.

“I suppose it’s only fair that you aren’t used to it yet. Next time, I won’t be able to forgive that from you, but I’ll do my best now. Alright, prepare yourself dear Will,” Hannibal hefted the paddle in his hand, adjusting to the weight. He brought it back, and hit Will with some force on his upper thigh area. Will yelped in surprise and in some pain as well. Hannibal continued with the hits, ranging across his thighs and butt. 

After 10 hits, Hannibal put the paddle back in the closet, and grabbed Will’s clothes. Will was softly crying, and Hannibal placed a hand soothingly on his lower back. Will tensed away from his hand, so Hannibal moved away. He left the basement, closing and locking the door behind him, and made his way back up to his office.

Hannibal put Will’s clothes in his washing machine, and finished walking to his office. He sat down in his chair and filed away some papers until his clock showed that there was 1 minute until his next session started. He went to the door, and asked his next patient to come in. Franklin walked in and plopped down on the chair. Hannibal did not enjoy his sessions with Franklin, and spent the whole hour thinking about Will in the basement. 

When Franklin’s session was finally over, Hannibal walked him to the door and bid him farewell. Now that he had finished that appointment, he had 30 minutes until the next patient, so he went down to check on Will. 

After turning the handle of the door, Hannibal immediately saw the small puddle of tears under Will’s head, and noticed that he had cried himself to sleep. He smiled fondly, and untied the more constraining restraints, replacing them in the closet for later use. Hannibal left to go prepare dinner for them, closing and locking the door behind him.


End file.
